Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3q+11-5q-1}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3q - 5q} + {11 - 1}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-8q} + {11 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-8q} + {10}$ The simplified expression is $-8q+10$